Les couleurs de ton monde
by A. Harlem
Summary: "Pour aimer, il faut être aveugle, se livrer entièrement, ne rien voir, ne rien raisonner, ne rien comprendre. Il faut pouvoir adorer les faiblesses autant que les beautés, renoncer à tout jugement, à toute réflexion, à toute perspicacité. Maupassant." Luffy était ce qu'il était, et chacun de ses défauts et de ses qualités était une bonne raison de l'aimer un peu plus. /!Yaoi, AU/!


_**Ohayo mina !**_

 _ **Je me pointe avec un nouvel OS, et une pléiade de « Rendons à César ce qui est à César » avec moi ! [Rien compris à cette phrase] (… ouais, j'avoue)**_

 _ **Un pairing que… que j'affectionne particulièrement, moui, on peut dire ça… pas inconnu au bataillon dans la liste des fictions écrites, et je sais qu'il plaît à beaucoup de monde. Il traite d'un sujet devenu somme toute commun de nos jours, un sujet souvent abordé sur fanfiction mais, à ce que je sais (après, je vais pas lire les fictions en russe ou en taïwanais, alors je m'avance peut-être un peu), il n'a jamais été abordé dans la configuration qui va suivre.**_

 _ **… OK, je suis en train de me perdre. Désolée.**_

 _ **Je commence la liste des emprunts du jour :**_

 _ **\- Clin d'œil à Pirates des Caraïbes (revu récemment… Barbossa, le mec parfait XD)  
\- Idem pour « Le Village » de Night Shyamalan  
\- J'emprunte l'extrait du début de l'OS à John Grisham et son fantastique « Idéaliste »…  
\- … et le résumé de «Le choix vous appartient » de mon auteur préféré, Dean R. Koontz. **_

_**Ah, et euh, ça faisait une paye que j'avais pas détaillé un lemon comme ça, j'espère que j'ai pas perdu la main, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez x)**_

 _ **Voilà~**_

 _ **Je ne vous floode pas davantage, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et…**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

\- … « et à ma gauche, derrière la cloison basse qui sépare les bancs du public du box des jurés et des tables réservées aux avocats, plusieurs hommes se bousculent pour me voir. Silence glacial, je me sens de trop. Même la greffière et l'huissier ont l'air de me considérer comme un intrus. Je m'avance vers la barre d'un pas maladroit, les jambes en cot-» roooh, c'est chiant, ton truc, Traf'… ! bouda Luffy en laissant retomber le livre sur ses jambes.

\- Au moins autant que toi. Continue, s'il te plaît.

\- Nan. J'veux lire autre chose.

Dans un soupir, Law lui désigna l'étagère sur leur droite – tous les livres en souffrance qui n'avaient pas encore eu la malchance de tomber entre les mains du jeune étudiant pour une lecture plus ou moins assidue.

Surtout moins.

Luffy se leva et traversa la chambre, se planta face à la collection des œuvres, hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir parcourir les titres du regard ; rien qui ne l'intéresse, mais c'était pour faire plaisir à Law, et c'était bien le seul leitmotiv qu'il pouvait encore avoir pour accepter de mettre le nez dans ces… ces _choses_. Du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, il avait toujours rechigné à ouvrir des reliures de papiers, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'un amour immodéré pour les écrits de l'humanité allait s'allumer en lui.

\- T'en as un qu'tu préfères ?

\- A ta guise, se contenta de répondre la voix basse et amusée du jeune homme.

\- Eeeew… t'as pas des Ratus, plutôt ?

\- Tu n'as plus six ans, et moi non plus.

\- Ouais, ben n'empêche que Ratus, c'est quand même moins chiant à lire que tout ton bazar pourri.

Sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Exaspéré, Luffy saisit le premier volume qui se présentait à lui et retourna vers le lit, grimpant sur la couverture pour venir retrouver sa place, contre les oreillers ; Law se réinstalla entre ses jambes et s'étendit sur son torse, lové contre lui.

Luffy parcourut le titre du regard, grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Tu veux le résumé ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- « Un soir, Billy Wiles trouve un papier sur le pare-brise de sa voiture : « Si vous ne montrez pas ce billet à la Police et qu'elle n'intervient pas, je vais tuer une jolie enseignante blonde. Mais si vous montrez ce billet aux policiers, c'est une vieille dame très active que je vais tuer. Vous avez six heures pour décider. Le choix vous appartient. » Moins de 24 heures plus tard, une jeune enseignante blonde est retrouvée assassinée. » 'Tain, tellement joyeux. J'ramène une hache, on va se fendre la gueule, marmonna Luffy.

\- Tu te sens de lire ça… ?

\- J'crois que j'préférais ton truc sur le procès de la compagnie d'assurance, ou je sais pas trop quoi.

Law avait parfaitement reçu le message : il n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans la lecture de roman policier, ce soir.

Luffy bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant ostensiblement, renonçant à ouvrir ce bouquin qui ne l'inspirait pas plus que les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plairait de lire ?

\- Sais pas. 120 journées de Sodome par le Marquis de Sade… ?

Law s'étouffa et Luffy l'aida à se redresser en riant, lui frottant le dos de son mieux pour l'aider à retrouver une respiration correcte ; le jeune homme fit volte-face et se jeta sur lui, bagarreur. Le livre atterrit un peu plus loin et ils roulèrent sur le lit, aucun des deux ne prenant suffisamment le dessus pour l'emporter sur l'autre. Les lattes cédèrent et Luffy explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux, quand Law vacilla et s'écrasa sur lui dans un choc sourd – des pas montèrent les escaliers et résonnèrent sur le palier, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Tout va bien… ?!

\- Papaaaa… ! protesta Law en agitant la main pour lui faire signe de sortir.

\- On a juste pété le lit, ricana Luffy en tapotant le dos de Law. Il va bien, vous en faites pas, Cora.

Agacé, l'intéressé se redressa et s'assit face à la fenêtre, prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à son père qui ignora totalement l'absence de subtilité dans les gestes de son fils, qui lui signifiaient de partir de la chambre le plus vite possible. Humeurs adolescentes qui rendaient Luffy encore plus ivre de rire, étant tout son contraire.

\- On verra ça demain, c'est bon, grogna Law en triturant la couette.

\- Comme tu voudras. A tout de suite, les garçons, capitula Corazon en refermant lentement le battant, non sans échanger un clin d'œil avec Luffy.

Ses pas s'éloignèrent, et leur joute puérile reprit de plus belle, envoyant les oreillers faire connaissance avec le parquet. Finalement, Luffy l'emporta, plaquant Law à plat dos dans les draps ; les mains de son prisonnier empaumèrent ses joues, et le même sourire carnassier étira leurs lèvres. Un sourire jumeau, pour deux hommes qui ne se ressemblaient sur aucun point.

Luffy passa une main dans les cheveux de Law, glissa sur sa nuque et se pencha vers lui pour lui voler ce sourire qu'il aimait tant ; leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser lent et lascif, chacun embrassant l'autre avec un même délice partagé. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et, délicatement, Luffy laissa sa langue rejoindre celle de son amant, dans un soupir de délectation commun qui résonna dans la chambre.

Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, chacun tentant de se fondre dans le corps de l'autre malgré la présence enrageante de leurs vêtements, barrière mince mais infranchissable pour le moment. Lentement, Luffy cambra les reins et ondula contre lui, créant une friction à la fois bienfaitrice et insupportablement frustrante qui leur arracha un gémissement sonore.

\- … pervers.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- J't'ai dévergondé, c'est vrai, sourit Luffy en faufilant une main sous le tee-shirt de Law pour caresser son ventre du bout des doigts, savourant les frissons que son toucher provoquait.

Dévergondé était mal choisi, mais Law n'allait pas la ramener, pour cette fois ; inutile de lancer son petit-ami sur le sujet épineux du sexe, surtout dans leur cas. Cette donnée-là était sensible, maintes fois abordée mais jamais vraiment traitée. Luffy n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure, mais Law savait aussi qu'il n'attendrait pas des siècles pour pouvoir enfin avoir le droit de coucher avec lui – aux yeux de Law, leur relation tenait déjà du miracle, et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à la destination finale de leur couple.

Un échec pur et simple en perspective.

Plus sage, Luffy replaça les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant derrière son oreille, caressant les boucles dorées accrochées à son lobe, descendit le long de son cou et traça une ligne invisible sur son torse, avant de finalement s'arrêter où la pulsation de son cœur résonnait dans sa paume. Il se pencha sur lui et posa son oreille contre ses côtes, les yeux clos, faisant claquer sa langue pour rythmer les battements du cœur. Un gargouillis sonore s'éleva et Luffy ricana, le visage enfoui dans le tissu, alors que Law se tortillait d'embarras.

\- Désolé.

\- Oh, Law, t'as l'droit d'avoir la dalle t'sais. Le monde s'résume pas à trois boulettes de riz par jour… !

\- Ca manque franchement de cla-

\- ITADAKIMASU ! hurla une voix depuis la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, coupant court à leur différend. Ramenez-vous, les mecs, ça va être froid… !

D'une main, Luffy l'aida à se relever, et enfila ses chaussures restées près de la porte, regardant Law mettre les siennes et faire soigneusement ses lacets. Il le suivit du regard quand il alla éteindre chaque lumière de la pièce, remettre dans l'étagère le livre échoué à l'autre bout de la chambre, replacer les coussins et tirer son lit – maniaque un jour, maniaque toujours. Un soin particulier qu'il prenait à tout remettre à sa place, qui pouvait sembler agaçant mais qui avait un sens, dans son monde à lui ; un monde que Luffy faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le partager au maximum, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

Law ouvrit la porte et traversa le palier pour rejoindre les escaliers, Luffy sur les talons, prêt à le rattraper à n'importe quel moment – mains tendues, en suspens autour de ses hanches, presque tremblantes à l'idée qu'il ne trébuche.  
Encore.

\- Je ne vais pas tomber, Luffy, murmura la cible de ses attentions en arrivant enfin à la dernière marche.

\- Dixit celui qui s'est brisé la cheville il y a six mois en marchant sur une peau de banane.

\- Dis ça à celui qui a laissé trainer la peau au pied de la poubelle, au self, répliqua-t-il.

Pour une fois, Luffy ne se sentit pas coupable d'une connerie supplémentaire, celle-ci n'était pas à mettre à son actif. De toute façon, il savait qu'il en serait mort de honte, s'il avait été responsable de cette bourde-là.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Corazon échevelé, mais visiblement fier du plat qu'il tenait dans les bras, encore fumant et dangereusement plein ; une catastrophe était encore possible, car la table était tout de même à deux bons mètres, et Luffy hésitait entre accourir pour l'aider, ou bien fermer les yeux et prier pour que le cours chemin menant au paradis – la table à manger – ne soit pas tant semé d'embûches.

Il opta pour la foi et alla s'asseoir face à Law, pendant que Cora déposait le plat sur le chêne massif ; Law huma, sourit et se tourna vers Luffy, lui offrant son air le plus menaçant.

\- J'te préviens, si tu te gaves de chili et que tu pètes, cette nuit, je te vire de la chambre et t'iras dormir dans la niche de Bepo. _Capito_ ?

Foutrement efficace.

\- Si tu te gaves de riz et que tu finis à pleurer sur les chiottes parce que t'es constipé, viens pas te plaindre non plus, rétorqua Luffy en poussant son assiette vers Corazon pour être servi généreusement, comme toujours.

Tout aussi redoutable.

Law ne trouva rien à répondre à cette énième répartie impromptue de Luffy, et se contenta de tendre les jambes pour trouver les siennes sous la table alors que son amant riait aux éclats en voyant Corazon renverser tout ce qui était à sa portée, sur la table ; un léger sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'entame son repas – eux, au moins, ne changeaient pas et restaient égaux à eux-mêmes.

C'était avant tout ce qui avait plu à Law, chez Luffy : sa spontanéité naturelle, sa franchise, l'éternel sourire dans ses mots, son rire contagieux et le timbre si particulier de sa voix, qui en disait plus long sur lui que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Luffy, dont Law ne comprenait toujours pas la présence à ses côtés depuis l'année précédente ; un amour un peu tordu, décalé, vécu complètement différemment de chaque côté. Un amour souvent remis en question – Law avait renoncé à compter toutes les fois où Luffy était parti en claquant la porte, lassé de l'entendre se dénigrer ou s'énerver quand les sujets épineux venaient sur la table. Dans ces moments-là, c'était Corazon qui faisait office d'arbitre pour recoller les pots cassés entre son fils et ce garçon si particulier qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de tomber amoureux d'un autre qui n'était pas fait pour lui.

Un Corazon particulièrement jovial, ce soir, qui faisait à Luffy la conversation que Law n'avait pas ; encore une différence qui ne pouvait que surprendre, quand on les connaissait : Luffy, en bonne pipelette, était l'exact contraire de Law, réservé à outrance et totalement introverti. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception, et Law écoutait patiemment ce que les deux hommes pouvaient bien se raconter après avoir passé une semaine sans se voir.

\- Law… ? tu ne manges pas… ?

Il se contenta d'un simple sourire, s'abstenant du moindre commentaire, et reposa ses couverts pour poser son menton sur ses mains croisées ; la main de Luffy glissa sur la table pour prendre son assiette et sa part, et l'écuelle vide retrouva sa place entre ses coudes dans un raclement sonore.

\- T'en fais pas, ça s'ra pas perdu ! lança-t-il, la bouche pleine. Laic'-le s'anorexiser, cha l'occupe… !

\- Ce mot n'existe pas, Lu'.

\- M'a très bien compris, t'inquiète. Et cherche pas, il boude parce que j'ai pas voulu lui faire la lecture, c'soir.

Law ne releva pas, une fois encore : les provocations puériles de Luffy lui passaient souvent à dix mille au-dessus de l'épi, mais jamais il n'avouerait que sans ses pitreries, ses journées lui paraissaient d'un monotone affolant. Luffy était la bouteille de rhum sur l'île déserte d'un pirate abandonné – une question de survie. Alors, même si leurs différences étaient sources de conflits dévastateurs, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait s'en passer plus de quelques heures. Il avait démentiellement besoin de lui, comme d'une bouffée d'air après une journée passée en apnée ; et même cette description semblait tristement pauvre pour mettre des mots sur le manque étouffant qu'il ressentait à chaque absence prolongée de son petit-ami.

Luffy était occupé, entre deux bouchées, à raconter son dernier week-end passé à surfer avec ses deux aînés, à quelques heures de la ville où ils se trouvaient ; l'excitation était palpable dans chaque fréquence de sa voix, sa peau crissant sur les couverts qu'il agrippait, et son pied battait nerveusement la mesure sur le carrelage. Il mettait des mots sur chaque sensation éprouvée, allant de l'impression de vertige provoquée par la glisse au contact de l'eau froide malgré la combinaison de néoprène.

Sensations qui seraient à jamais étrangères à Law, et qu'il se sentait coupable de lui retirer quand il passait son temps libre avec lui. Et pourtant, Dieu qu'il aimait être égoïste, dans ces moments-là, et ne garder son soleil que pour lui et lui seul.

Le parfum d'un fondant au chocolat lui monta au nez, le sortant de ses pensées ombrageuses ; Luffy allait certainement croire qu'il allait faire l'impasse sur le dessert, et il allait devoir user de tous les stratagèmes pour garder sa sucrerie intacte.

L'enfoiré ne reculerait devant rien, Law le savait pertinemment ; autant l'engloutir immédiatement, pour plus de sécurité. La chaise racla sur le sol quand Corazon se leva pour débarrasser, passant près d'eux pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils – Law devina son sourire, ne broncha pas quand il reçut un baiser sur la tête.

\- Je gère. Montez, vous avez encore des tas de trucs à faire avant de vous coucher.

\- On a plus dix ans, tu sais, Papa.

\- Ca dépend des jours, crois-moi. Quand j'vous entends glousser toute la nuit, je mets ma main au feu qu'en plus, vous êtes capables de vous transformer en meufs.

\- J'suis bien placé pour savoir qu'Law est pas une nana ! s'esclaffa Luffy en ramenant le plat dans la cuisine.

Law sentit son visage s'embraser et ses oreilles prendre une délicate couleur tomate ; il entendit le rire de son père, derrière lui, et sa main lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ce sujet qu'il n'abordait pas avec Luffy n'était pas non plus à aborder avec lui. Trop gênant. Corazon était aussi penaud que lui à ce propos, et ne savait jamais quoi dire à son fils quand il lui demandait s'il était capable d'avoir du plaisir au même titre que toutes les personnes normales. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais Law était têtu et sa vision de lui-même totalement erronée – un cocktail qui ne le rendait pas apte à se voir arbitrairement, pour ce qu'il était réellement.

La main de Luffy prit la sienne, le sortant de ses pensées tortueuses ; il se leva, rangea sa chaise et le suivit vers l'escalier, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Il entendit Luffy annoncer qu'ils avaient encore des devoirs à finir, et réprima un sourire pour lui-même – des devoirs, et des câlins et des baisers surtout. Luffy était tellement demandeur d'attention que c'en était étouffant, parfois, ce besoin de contact et de caresses incessant.

Et pourtant, chaque nuit qu'il ne passait pas avec lui était un soir de plus où il mettait des heures à s'endormir, sans la chaleur et la présence de Luffy dans son lit. Etouffant mais nécessaire ; Corazon disait souvent qu'il fallait aimer ce qui nous faisait du bien, mais son oncle, Doflamingo, disait aussi qu'il fallait apprendre à aimer ce qui nous faisait du mal, parce que la vie réservait autant de mauvaises surprises que de bonnes, et qu'il fallait s'en accommoder le plus vite possible, sous peine de devoir passer sa vie à être en permanence désillusionné. Luffy réunissait ces deux conditions à lui seul.

Luffy referma la porte derrière eux, alluma la lumière et alla se vautrer dans le fauteuil du bureau dans un soupir à pierre fendre en attrapant son sac au passage. Law s'assit plus sagement à côté de lui et ouvrit ses livres soigneusement empilés devant lui, sortant son ordinateur sous le regard intéressé de Luffy.

\- Tes devoirs, Lu'.

\- Moins marrants que les tiens.

\- Oh, vraiment… ?

Luffy se rapprocha et posa son menton sur son épaule, fixant l'écran lumineux et les pages du livre ouvert.

\- C'quoi ?

\- Intégrations. Equations au deuxième degré. Et toi ?

\- Bio. Reproduction humaine.

\- Tu dois être nul à ça, se moqua Law en enfilant ses écouteurs.

L'intéressé ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta de lui voler un baiser, long et intense, les yeux fermés pour savourer cette sensation ; Law enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, glissa sur la rondeur de ses joues et caressa doucement son visage, l'arête de son nez, ses paupières closes, appréciant la caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il oublia momentanément, comme à chacun de leurs baisers, tout ce qui les différenciait.

Luffy sourit contre ses lèvres, le serrant un peu plus fermement dans ses bras, repoussant leurs livres pour lui grimper dessus et s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Oï, Lu', qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il en ondulant lentement contre lui, reprenant sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser.

Surpris, Law se crispa et agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil, la respiration saccadée – encore une fois, Luffy repoussait les limites. Il était terriblement bon à ça, et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Law ne lui envie cette capacité à s'affranchir des brides que la vie leur imposait.

Luffy gémit doucement quand les mains du métis se glissèrent enfin sur ses hanches, tremblantes, restant sagement par-dessus son sweat sans chercher plus ; il avait l'habitude de la retenue de ses gestes, même si certains soirs étaient plus frustrants que d'autres. Pas évident de faire comprendre à Law qu'il l'aimait entièrement, ce mec était tellement buté.

\- Luffy… arrête…

\- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ?

\- Les devoirs vont pas s'faire tous seuls… !

\- … on est en train de se peloter et toi, tu m'parles de devoirs ? gloussa Luffy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'sais qu't'es bizarre, comme gars, quand même… ?

Law ne trouva rien à répondre ; son cœur battait un rythme fou dans sa poitrine, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation dont il ne définissait pas encore bien les frontières.  
Luffy posa un baiser sage sur son front et se leva, laissant Law reprendre son souffle et ses esprits – il savait pertinemment que le brusquer n'allait rien arranger, et qu'il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment. Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec une attitude trop empressée.

Law ré-avança sa chaise devant le bureau, ramenant son ordinateur à lui ; ses doigts tremblaient encore quand il commença à taper son exercice, la bouche sèche et le sang pulsant durement dans ses veines. Et comment se concentrer quand une odeur aussi alléchante que celle de Luffy flottait autour de vous… ?

Ses devoirs seraient bâclés, il en serait quitte pour une heure de colle où il aurait tout le temps de penser aux sensations que Luffy faisait naître en lui. Sensations qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir, dont il avait fait le deuil anticipé il y avait bien longtemps, et que Luffy avait exhumées malgré lui, et ce dès les premiers jours de leur rencontre.  
Le gamin était tellement tactile que même Law et son toucher exacerbé en avaient été perturbés des jours durant.

Un soupir bruyant résonna dans la chambre, le livre de Luffy claqua et retrouva sa place dans le sac à peine la première page entamée.

\- Verrai ça d'main, il f'ra jour, grogna l'adolescent en se laissant tomber dans le lit, faisant sauter une latte supplémentaire. … _gomen_.

\- Tu baisses les bras ?

\- La critique est facile. T'es le premier d'ta classe dans toutes les matières, t'es meilleur que moi dans tous les domaines.

\- Et toi, tu excelles dans le seul domaine où je pèche. Ca équilibre plutôt bien la balance, non… ?

Luffy garda le silence, songeur, les bras croisés derrière la tête, contemplant Law penché sur ses devoirs, ses doigts frappant son clavier à toute vitesse.

Il avait l'habitude de traiter Law comme n'importe qui ; est-ce que c'était la meilleure solution ? peu importe. C'était le choix qu'il avait fait à la première seconde où leurs vies s'étaient mêlées dans cette foule de gens, et cette indifférence pour leurs différences n'avait pas changé. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait regardé pour ce qu'il était aux yeux des autres, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas capable. Dans sa tête, il était inconcevable que Law n'ait pas le droit à la même vie que lui, quel que soit le sujet abordé.

Coup d'œil à sa montre – vingt-et-une heures. Seul, il se levait à 7, mais avec Law à emmener, il fallait prévoir une heure de plus. Un sourire retord étira ses lèvres quand il se remémora ce jour où il avait retardé manuellement le réveil d'une heure – Law était devenu dingue en croyant avoir dormi une heure de plus et s'était rué hors du lit, manquant s'emplafonner à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Luffy avait d'ailleurs pris un savon mémorable, ce jour-là, et avait juré à Corazon de ne pas recommencer.

Pour le moment.

Il roula sur le ventre, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait – il connaissait la chambre par cœur, à force d'y passer ses nuits et ses journées, parfois, et savait que rien ne changeait de place dans le monde perpétuellement figé de son amant. Sa propre chambre était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'il se risque à y poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied, et leurs parents avaient mutuellement convenu que ce serait plus simple si Luffy restait chez eux ces soirs-là. Ca ne changeait rien au fait que Rouge et Roger invitaient régulièrement Law dans leur maison, mais jamais plus d'une heure ou deux – inutile de tenter le diable, surtout avec une tornade intenable comme Luffy.

\- Fini… ! soupira le jeune homme en lançant ses écouteurs sur le bureau, s'étirant paresseusement de tout son long. Je vais à la douche en premier… ?

\- Ouais, tu sais mieux régler le thermostat que moi, j'suis trop un boulet pour ça.

\- Idiot. A tout de suite.

Law se leva et traversa la chambre, sortant sur le palier pour rejoindre la salle de bain, deux portes plus loin ; il entendait le poste de musique de son père, au rez-de-chaussée, et sa voix fredonner tellement faux que la chanson en était méconnaissable. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Luffy.

L'interrupteur claqua, la lumière inonda la pièce de sa lueur crue, et Law cligna des yeux pour s'accommoder à la clarté plus forte que celle de sa chambre. Arrêt cérébral bonjour~…

Il écarta le rideau de la douche, ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et se déshabilla, attendant que la chaudière fasse son œuvre – Corazon avait longtemps voulu changer le système pour un ballon d'eau chaude, plus stable et plus sûr, mais Law avait répondu que s'ébouillanter accidentellement 2 secondes n'allait pas le tuer.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et tira le rideau derrière lui, s'assurant que rien ne restait ouvert – pas le moment de tout éclabousser pour se casser la gueule cinq minutes plus tard, surtout que Luffy ne manquerait pas de se fendre la poire et de lui en rabattre les oreilles pendant des mois et des mois.

Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers l'eau, savourant la sensation du liquide sur sa peau. Sensation qu'il partageait souvent avec Luffy dans une piscine ; tous deux n'étaient pas forcément doués pour la brasse, mais cet élément les attirait assez pour qu'ils se risquent à patauger dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, au moins une fois par semaine. C'était d'ailleurs Luffy qui avait appris à nager à Law, malgré les protestations vigoureuses de Cora qui voyait dans cette activité une forme de suicide assisté. Luffy avait contre argumenté en lui disant qu'à force de le couver comme ça, Law allait finir par mourir en éternuant trop fort – le concerné n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire comme un bossu pendant des heures, même pendant leur séance de barbotage que Corazon leur avait cédée.

Couvé, oui, voilà ce qu'il était. Son père le poussait à se dépasser, mais il flippait à chaque geste que Law faisait, comme s'il risquait de se tuer au moindre impact. Frustrant, surtout quand des sensations extrêmes l'attiraient, comme le saut à l'élastique ou en parachute ; Luffy lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait connaitre ces sensations dont il rêvait tant et Law entretenait chaque semaine cette illusion, même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement que ça ne se réaliserait jamais.

La musique s'éteignit, en bas, et Law entendit les pas de son père dans les escaliers – chanson toujours inidentifiable. Il sourit pour lui-même, songeant à cet homme qui l'avait élevé malgré l'absence de sa mère. Mère de substitution trouvée chez Luffy en la personne de Rouge, qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite dans l'amour qu'elle portait à ses fils, assez pour laisser la place à un autre garçon qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les bras de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter assez fort pour que le gel douche lui échappe des mains et s'explose sur la céramique dans un fracas sonore. Il pesta et se pencha pour le ramasser, revissant le flacon, avant de bramer quand le rideau s'écarta brusquement.

\- P'paaaaaa ! vociféra-t-il en se cachant derrière le rideau. C'est bon, là, j'm'en occupe… !

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?!

\- Non mais j'vais t'en faire si tu continues à me harceler… ! va-t'en, j'suis à poil… !

\- Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu, Law, tu sais… ?

\- J'étais un bébé et tu changeais mes couches ! rien à voir ! ragea-t-il en replaçant le rideau. Dis-toi qu'c'est l'infranchissable mur de Jericho, ce truc, et brosse-toi les dents !

\- Hé, Law, t'as reçu un coup de fil de Shachi, il t'emmène boire un café demain après tes cours ! scanda Luffy par l'ouverture de la porte. Ah, j'peux m'brosser les dents moi aussi pendant que j'suis là… ?

\- Y'A MOYEN DE SE DOUCHER PEINARD SANS SE FAIRE RELUQUER LE CUL, DANS CETTE BARAQUE ?!

. . . . .

Luffy alluma la veilleuse installée sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous la couverture pour se faufiler contre Law étendu dans les oreillers, livre à la main.

Luffy passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche, posa un baiser sur sa joue et nicha son nez dans son cou, les yeux clos, humant son odeur – rituel avant de s'endormir, Law en avait pris l'habitude. Et pourtant, cette fois, la respiration de Luffy ne varia pas, signe que Morphée n'avait pas fait son œuvre.

\- … pas envie de dormir… ?

\- Mmn, pas trop. Et toi ?

\- … non plus, confessa-t-il en tournant une page dans le silence de la chambre.

Il sourit en le sentant se tortiller pour passer devant lui, se lovant dans ses bras pour poser son oreille sur son torse ; Law l'enlaça et laissa son livre retomber sur le parquet pour mieux l'étreindre.

Luffy caressa son ventre, glissa sur ses hanches, touchant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et respirant chaque carré de peau découvert – sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il avait envie de jouer au docteur, Law le savait mieux que personne.

L'adolescent releva la tête et se hissa vers lui pour l'embrasser, sa bouche réclamant la sienne avec avidité, sans douceur aucune, juste une envie brute de décoffrage. Law lui rendit son baiser avec le même entrain, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras, son corps collé au sien. Fébrile, Luffy se frotta contre lui et Law frémit en sentant son sexe se presser contre le sien – impossible de nier qu'il avait envie de lui.

Et pourtant, Luffy n'insista pas, malgré son désir plus palpable que jamais ; plus sage, il entremêla leurs jambes et se rapprocha plus encore, si c'était possible, ses bras noués autour de son cou.

Doucement, Law prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues, retraçant chaque trait de son visage de ses pouces ; Luffy le dévisagea sans un mot, savourant le toucher aérien de la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- … hé, Lu'.

\- Mmn.

\- … de quelle couleur sont tes yeux… ? murmura Law.

Luffy se mordit la lèvre et contempla les iris nuageuses de Law, cherchant ses mots pour lui répondre le plus précisément possible.

\- … Maman dit que j'ai les yeux chocolat. C'est comme… un noir avec du rouge dedans.

\- … du rouge ?

\- C'est une couleur chaude. Comme le sang.

Difficile d'appréhender le concept de couleur avec quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune foutre idée de ce que cette chose pouvait être.

Le monde de Law n'avait jamais connu la moindre étincelle de pigmentation ; pas d'arc-en-ciel, pas de blessure visible, pas de mer à perte de vue et pas de coucher de soleil. Né dans le noir complet. Et Law lui-même ne savait pas quelle option était la meilleure : ne jamais avoir vu et n'avoir aucun souvenir coloré auquel se raccrocher, ou bien avoir perdu à tout jamais quelque chose que l'on ne reverrait plus.

\- Ca me va.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît.

\- Tout me plait, chez toi, stupide hobbit joufflu, sourit Law en touchant sa joue pour sentir son sourire sous ses doigts.

Le rire de Luffy s'éleva et résonna dans la chambre, avant de mourir quand sa bouche trouva la sienne.

\- … ça te manque pas… ? de ne pas voir… ?

\- Je vois, Luffy. Mais… d'une manière que tu ne peux pas concevoir.

Silence. Le gosse attendait qu'il en dise plus.

Law n'aimait pas parler de son handicap avant de voir Luffy débarquer dans sa vie ; et quel débarquement…

 _« Le choc était sourd, violent, inconnu ; les deux dimensions que son cerveau était capable d'appréhender – le sol et l'air – disparurent et se mélangèrent, et il sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière. Vrai qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de se faire bousculer, et tomber à la renverse était toujours une angoisse latente, tapie quelque part au fond de lui. Une main à la poigne d'acier le rattrapa, et son semblant d'équilibre parut revenir quelques microsecondes plus tard._

 _Une des conséquences de la surprotection de Cora : Law ne tombait jamais, et il ignorait tout des réflexes corporels à avoir lors d'une chute à venir._

\- _Hé, mec, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? s'exclama une voix rieuse près de son oreille. … ah, merde, non, tu peux pas, ajouta-t-elle après un silence pesant, avant que le rire qui sommeillait dans la voix ne s'exprime enfin et résonne dans la rue._

 _Law ne trouva rien à répondre à cette stupidité déconcertante empreinte de tant d'innocence._

 _Il pouvait facilement le frapper, et bien correctement – ses autres sens n'étaient pas en reste, et il allait se faire un plaisir de mettre un coup de canne bien placé dans les reins de l'opportun. Et pourtant, la canne resta sagement pointée au sol, toutes velléités de combat envolées._

 _Parce que la main ferme qui l'empêchait de tomber était différente de celles qui avaient l'habitude de le tenir ; ce type ne dégageait aucune prévenance – si Law s'était cassé la gueule en ayant eu ses deux yeux parfaitement valides, il aurait été traité de la même manière, il le devinait rien qu'à la voix et à la poigne de son interlocuteur. A la différence près qu'il se serait fait un peu plus pourrir._

\- _Wah, il est super-cool ton chien ! rit la voix, venant d'en-bas à présent._

 _Accroupi pour gratter Bepo, Law en mettait sa main au feu. Le labrador jappa et Law lui frotta pensivement la tête, en se demandant sur quel plan astral vivait ce type pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de loin qu'il avait un aveugle en face de lui. A croire que c'était lui qui ne voyait rien... le comble du comble._

\- _Hé, ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un café ? pour m'faire pardonner !_

\- _Oh, euh… j'ai-_

\- _Quoi, tu vas m'dire que t'es pressé et qu't'as une séance de cinoche ? ricana l'adolescent en se redressant. Allez, viens, et tu vas m'dire tout c'que t'as appris à faire à ta boule de poil, j'suis sûr qu'il peut aller chercher une bière dans ton frigo...! »_

Ils avaient passé des heures entières à discuter. Tout l'après-midi, et la soirée – ils s'étaient offert un fast-food et Luffy avait essayé de lui piquer ses frites un nombre incalculable de fois sous le regard scandalisé de bon nombre de personnes, Law le devinait rien qu'à entendre les murmures outrés autour d'eux. Mais ça, Luffy s'en foutait pas mal, et jamais Law ne pourrait lui en vouloir de le traiter comme si... comme s'il ne vivait pas dans le noir à longueur de temps.

Luffy était ce qu'il était, et chacun de ses défauts et de ses qualités était une bonne raison de l'aimer un peu plus.

\- …Law ?

\- Ouais... désolé. Je rêvassais.

\- Alors, tu vois quoi ?

\- Je te vois toi, chuchota-t-il en levant une main pour caresser son visage, empaumant sa joue pour le toucher, encore. C'est... un halo. Une aura. Rien de très défini. Mais je te verrais entre mille dans une foule.

\- Comment...?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je reconnais ton aura, dans ce que je ne vois pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Il y a... peu de gens qui possèdent ça. Mon père, mon oncle... Bepo... Shachi, Penguin... et toi. Le seul inconnu dans le tas qui a ce petit truc en plus.

\- C'bizarre.

\- Plus que réussir à faire l'otarie au milieu d'une bibliothèque...?

\- Tu m'as donné 100 balles pour ça. C'était cool, commenta Luffy d'un sourire, au vu du son de sa voix.

\- Crétin.

Il lui avait fallu un temps considérable pour s'habituer à la présence déconcertante de Luffy dans sa vie ; des semaines entières et des heures passées à tout apprendre de cet alien qui semblait fraichement débarqué de son vaisseau, vivant dans un monde de bonne humeur éternelle qui était étrangère à Law et son quotidien morose.  
Du temps pour se faire à l'idée d'avoir son bras sur ses épaules, d'entendre sa voix aiguë et de sentir ses mains sur lui.  
Et plus de temps encore pour accepter un baiser ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et qu'il avait été incapable d'interpréter. Le seul baiser qui lui était inconnu était celui que les couples se faisaient, tout simplement parce que Law n'avait jamais expérimenté ça. Alors, sentir la bouche de Luffy sur la sienne avait provoqué un violent réflexe de recul, qui aurait froissé n'importe qui. N'importe qui, sauf Luffy qui s'était foutu de lui avant de recommencer – Law lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, et Luffy de lui répondre avec une évidence insultante qu'il était amoureux de lui et qu'il en avait simplement envie.

Tout autant de souvenirs qui restaient gravés dans la pléiade de sons et de parfums dont était constituée la mémoire aveugle de Law.

Doucement, Luffy le renversa sur le dos et s'assit sur ses hanches, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour découvrir son torse ; Law agrippa ses poignets et fronça les sourcils, les sens aux aguets.

\- ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J't'ai déjà vu en short de bain. J'peux bien te voir torse nu, non...?

\- ... c'est différent.

\- Aaah, t'as pris du bide depuis le mois dernier, c'est ça… ? s'esclaffa Luffy au-dessus de lui.

\- Connard.

\- Va chier.

Il tira sur le tissu d'un coup sec et Law passa malgré lui la tête et les bras dans le tee-shirt, avant qu'il n'atterrisse plus loin dans un bruit feutré. Autre froissement de tissu, et le torse incandescent de Luffy se pressa contre le sien. Law y posa aussitôt ses mains, savourant sa chaleur, parcourant chaque courbe qui se dessinait sous ses doigts. Il sentait chacune des imperfections de sa peau, chaque repli et marque de l'épiderme qui touchait le sien, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait passé de ces détails.

Luffy l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant à sa clavicule, caressant son épaule du bout de sa langue, avant de serpenter sur son torse pour suivre une ligne de long de son ventre plat ; Law frémit et le repoussa, et s'ensuivit une courte lutte où Luffy l'emporta encore avant de l'embrasser passionnément, tentant de couper cours à ses protestations.

\- Law... s'il te plaît.

\- S'il te plaît quoi ?

\- ... j'veux faire l'amour avec toi, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Frissons.  
Le coup de chaud qui parcourut ses veines lui donna le vertige ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, Luffy dût le voir, car ses mains relâchèrent ses bras pour venir prendre son visage et le maintenir face au sien, sûrement pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas...?

\- Je sais même pas à quoi j'ressemble, marmonna Law en fermant les yeux. J'veux pas... que tu me trouves horrible, ou...

\- Hé, souffla Luffy en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux. J'veux pas entendre ça. T'as une vision complètement pourrie de ce que t'es, Law.

\- J'suis aveugle, bouffon.

\- Et moi j'suis tes yeux, rétorqua son vis-à-vis en lui donnant une tape sur la joue, plus vexante que douloureuse. Tu me fais confiance, non...? Alors si j'te dis que t'es beau, que t'es parfait, que j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi, tu dois m'écouter, point. Arrête de faire ton chieur.

Law voulait le croire. Sincèrement. Mais il n'avait en tête que les rires et les moqueries qu'il entendait, et que les autres pensaient qu'il ne percevait pas. Les idiots. Être aveugle ne voulait pas dire stupide – pour preuve, Luffy était un concentré de débilité, et il était parfaitement capable de voir.

Luffy voyait avec ses yeux, Law avec ses mains ; leurs deux vues avaient leurs limites de perception, et chacun faisait de son mieux pour contrebalancer celle de l'autre.

La canne de Law prenait régulièrement la poussière ; de toute façon, lors de leurs sorties, Luffy lui tenait la main. Pas comme certaines personnes pouvaient le faire pour l'aider à traverser la rue quand il était seul, non, rien à voir. C'était seulement ce que faisait un couple, doigts entrelacés et proximité physique, des notions terriblement abstraites dans l'esprit de Law jusqu'à ces derniers mois.

\- … dis, Lu'.

\- Yep.

\- … tu crois que j'peux avoir du plaisir… ? J'veux dire, comme… comme des gens… les gens normaux, hésita-t-il en triturant nerveusement un bout du drap, les doigts légèrement tremblants.

\- Pour un mec intelligent, tu dis pas mal de connerie, Traf'.

Une main glissa le long de son ventre et s'immisça entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un sursaut terrible qui fit ricaner Luffy aux larmes.

\- Hé… ! protesta Law en se sentant rougir encore plus. Qu'est-ce q-

\- Bien sûr que tu peux en avoir. Et tu sais quoi… ? J'suis sûr que c'est même meilleur pour toi que pour moi, murmura son amant en le caressant lentement, du bout des doigts.

\- J'vois pas comment, s'étouffa le jeune homme en se cambrant sous la caresse.

Luffy tâtonna, sur la gauche, et l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce disparut ; Law devina qu'il avait éteint la lumière, et sentit son angoisse s'apaiser instantanément – il savait que le regard que portaient les autres était souvent source de jugement, et il ne voulait pas imaginer la même lueur dans les yeux de son petit-ami, quand bien même celui-ci lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

\- … tu sais, Law… tout le monde aime être aveugle, au moins une fois dans sa vie, chuchota Luffy en se laissant tomber sur le côté, l'entraînant dans son mouvement.

Il roula sur le dos et referma ses jambes autour des hanches d'un Law hésitant et fébrile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme âneries… ?

\- C'est vrai, j'te jure. Parce que tout le monde ferme les yeux pour apprécier quelque chose.

\- J'vois pas comment.

\- Quand j't'embrasse, j'ferme les yeux. Quand j'mange un truc super bon, j'ferme les yeux. Quand j'respire les embruns, ou quand je regarde un coucher de soleil, je finis par fermer les yeux aussi, pour savourer. On appréhende les choses différemment quand on voit rien, c'est toi qui me l'as dit, alors j'suis sûr que c'est pareil pour le sexe.

Ben tiens… Law songea qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'exploser une jambe, ce jour-là, plutôt que de lui donner des arguments tout prêt.

Cajoleurs, les doigts de Luffy glissèrent le long de son torse ; ses abdominaux se contractèrent au passage de leur pulpe, les spasmes se répercutant dans chacun de ses muscles, et son souffle se tut quand les doigts tirèrent lentement sur son sous-vêtements. Le tissu fila sur sa peau, découvrant ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, avant de glisser sur ses genoux – Luffy prenait son temps, contrairement à ce que Law avait pu imaginer.

Et son imagination était fertile, aucun doute là-dessus – c'était tout ce qu'il avait, de toute manière. Son imagination, ses songes, les images que son cerveau tentait de créer. Et il ne comptait plus les soirs passés à se représenter sa première fois avec Luffy.

Compliqué.

Impossible.

Oh, il n'était pas totalement dénué de bon sens, et Shachi s'était fait un plaisir de lui parler de la trouvaille merveilleuse qu'était la pornographie, quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, à désormais 17 ans révolus, il avait une vague idée de ce que pouvait être une relation sexuelle, aussi faussée soit-elle par un scénario et une caméra, et il devait reconnaître que penser à Luffy de cette manière était terriblement… stimulant pour la circulation sanguine.

Law avait eu la curiosité de demander à Luffy s'il avait déjà couché avec un garçon ; fidèle à lui-même, il avait répondu positivement avec un tel ton badin que c'était Law qui avait rougi comme une tomate. Il n'avait pas poussé le vice à lui demander des détails, et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé – Law flippait à l'idée d'être ridiculement inexpérimenté, Luffy l'engueulait en le traitant de mauviette, et ces conversations finissaient en pugilat complet.

A présent qu'il se retrouvait au pied du mur, palabrer ne servirait à rien ; il fallait agir, cesser de vouloir anticiper chaque geste, chaque instant, et marcher vers l'inconnu. Pour Law qui avait passé des années à devancer le temps pour deviner tout ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver, la marche à franchir était immense.

Il sentit Luffy se déshabiller à son tour et le reprendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui ; sentir son corps entièrement nu contre le sien était inédit et mille fois plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé, tout compte fait. Chacun enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre et resta immobile, tant pour profiter de l'instant présent que pour s'habituer à ce contact trop longtemps attendu pour l'un, trop inconnu pour l'autre.

\- … ça va… ? murmura Luffy dans le silence.

Law acquiesça sans un mot, la gorge nouée.

Il se sentait gauche à un point inimaginable ; qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire, maintenant… ? faire le premier pas, laisser Luffy gérer ?

\- … je me sens super con, là.

\- J'vois ça.

\- Merci, tu me rassures. Abruti.

\- T'sais, ça va être long si on reste comme ça jusqu'à d'main matin, Traf'.

\- … montre-moi, alors, murmura Law en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

Visiblement, Luffy n'attendait que ça. Il se hissa vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le renversant pour reprendre le dessus, sourire aux lèvres ; il se laissa glisser sous le drap et Law se tortilla, tentant de le rattraper pour lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, mais c'était sans compter sur l'adolescent qui était plus action que réflexion – pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin pour des palabres inutiles.

Law frémit quand la langue de Luffy retraça la ligne de ses hanches, descendant sur son aine, embrassant le haut de sa jambe, glissant le long de sa cuisse pour atteindre son genou, errant le long de son mollet et finissant sur ses chevilles.

\- Hé, Luffy, tu-

\- Roh, merde, OK ? grogna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu vas encore m'soûler grave, monsieur Trafalgar « Tellement-j'suis-bon-en-tout-tu-peux-pas-test » Law, alors tu la fermes et tu t'laisses faire.

Law sourit et resta silencieux quand Luffy fit le chemin inverse pour revenir entre ses cuisses, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

Etrange de voir comme il était désorienté malgré le fait que ses univers diurnes et nocturnes ne comportaient que peu de différence ; les gestes de Luffy étaient si imprévisibles et nouveaux qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les décortiquer sous tous les angles.

Luffy lécha une ligne invisible sous son nombril, serpentant jusqu'à son pubis, avant de semer une ligne de baisers légers le long de son sexe ; Law tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement sonore, qu'il était certain que son père allait entendre.

Pas le moment de le voir débarquer, Law savait qu'il en mourrait de honte. Littéralement. Et qu'il serait bien parti pour 10 ans de psychothérapie après ça.

La bouche de Luffy se referma sur lui et Law eut un sourire pour lui-même en fermant les yeux, songeant à ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt – tout le monde avait besoin d'être aveugle quelques minutes dans une journée. Ses minutes à lui étaient plus longues que les autres, c'est tout.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui, sa langue prit le relai et ses lèvres glissèrent sur la peau si fine et sensible ; la sensation de chaleur à cet endroit lui était totalement inconnue, et Law ignorait comment l'interpréter correctement, à quoi l'assimiler ou la comparer. Sûrement parce que ça n'était pas possible, en réalité.

Difficile d'analyser quelque chose de si nouveau en si peu de temps et dans ces conditions ; mais est-ce que c'était seulement ce qu'il fallait faire… ? Law ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il devait simplement lâcher prise et avoir une confiance totale en Luffy.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué, à vrai dire : si la canne prenait la poussière, c'était parce que Luffy était bien meilleur au jeu de l'esquive qu'un bâton à roulette. Et puis… au moins, il avait la sensation d'être son égal, plus encore quand Luffy enfilait une paire de lunettes solaires identiques aux siennes.

Law ne niait pas – ou plus – son incapacité à voir ; il avait fini par s'y faire, avec le temps, mais il adorait ces moments où il avait l'impression d'être un garçon normal qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Impression qu'il n'avait qu'en présence de Luffy.

Et c'était aussi les seuls moments sources de regrets : il voyait Luffy à sa manière, mais il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le voir réellement. Juste une fois. Quitte à ce que ce soit la seule image que ses yeux soient capables d'envoyer à son cerveau.

Juste pour pouvoir imaginer tout ce que Luffy lui faisait à cet instant.

Imaginer sa bouche, son sourire, la couleur de ses yeux, son expression du moment – sa main à couper que le gamin était le type le plus expressif du monde.

\- Law… murmura sa voix, son souffle chaud balayant ses cuisses.

\- … quoi ? chuchota-t-il, encore brumeux du plaisir que Luffy lui donnait une seconde auparavant.

\- Retourne-toi.

Surtout, _surtout_ , ne pas chercher à comprendre ; ça faisait bien longtemps que Law n'essayait plus d'interpréter les demandes de Luffy pour ce qu'elles étaient, au risque de se retrouver avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables.

Il se tortilla pour se mettre sur le ventre et soupira de contentement quand les mains de Luffy massèrent le creux de ses reins, descendant à ses fesses qu'il enserra fermement.

\- Joli p'tit cul. Comme d'habitude.

\- La cécité, mon vieux. T'as tellement peur de te casser tout le temps la gueule que tu serres les fesses à longueur de journée. Ça entretient.

Ardu de ne pas exploser de rire à l'instant ; Luffy envoya draps et couvertures voler sur le sol et Law protesta en essayant de les retenir, avant de s'étouffer en sentant ses lèvres caresser le sillon de ses fesses.

\- Wow, wow, wow, Lu, qu'est-c'tu fous, là ?! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- Oh, arrête de faire ta mijaurée.

\- Ma _mijaurée_?! mec, arrête, c'est dégueulasse… !

\- T'es passé à la douche, non ?

\- T'es rentré quand j'y étais, débile !

\- Être bigleux t'empêche pas de savoir te laver correctement, que j'sache… ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Law.

\- Alors ta gueule et apprécie.

Un lent coup de langue sur son intimité lui arracha un lourd frisson ; il agrippa son oreiller, y enfouit son visage et gémit longuement, tremblant.

Sensation encore moins connue, à présent.

Non pas que la bouche de Luffy soit comparable à la caresse de sa propre main, au contraire, elle était à des milliers de kilomètres du plaisir qu'il pouvait se donner seul. Mille fois meilleure.

Mais cette sensation-là différait tout autant ; Law laissa ses hanches osciller au rythme que Luffy lui donnait, étouffant ses geignements dans son coussin, en n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où donner de la tête : sa langue sur lui, son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains sur ses hanches… c'était trop et pas assez. Il était avide d'en avoir plus, sans même savoir s'il serait capable de le supporter et de se taire en conséquence.

Il tendit un bras derrière lui et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens, les serrant comme s'il était la seule chose tangible dans cette chambre, bien plus que les draps ou les oreillers – se raccrocher à Luffy était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à ce moment-là.

Il n'avait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il était, mais il savait déjà que le réveil du lendemain promettait d'être dévastateur, surtout si Luffy avait l'intention de poursuivre son idée jusqu'au bout – prétendre que lui-même n'en avait pas envie serait un énorme mensonge. Il songea vaguement aux questions que son père lui poserait concernant son air plus épuisé encore que d'ordinaire, aux cahots du bus qui seraient insupportables, et aux sièges en bois de sa salle de classe.

… dur.

Luffy embrassa l'arrondi de ses fesses, remonta sur ses reins, le long de sa colonne, erra dans son cou et le serra contre lui, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser ; Law lui colla une main sur le visage pour le repousser et Luffy grogna, visiblement exaspéré.

\- Hééé… ! Allez, quoi… !

\- Même pas en rêve, crado… ! va t'laver les dents !

\- Putain, Law, t'es chiant… ! Tu ruines l'ambiance… !

\- Toi t'es chiant !

Puéril.

Râlant et pestant contre son amant, Luffy se leva et traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la porte et disparaître dans le couloir ; Law tâtonna pour trouver les draps restés par terre, avec la ferme intention de se cacher dedans en attendant son retour. Si Lu' était assez téméraire pour sortir à poil, ce n'était pas son cas… !

Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de savoir ce que son crétin fabriquait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était le battement sourd de son cœur dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête.

Finalement, les pas revinrent, et la porte se referma avec délicatesse ; attitude à porter à son crédit, il était rare que Luffy fasse preuve de distinction. Le lit bougea, et le soupir de Luffy monta jusqu'à lui.

\- Bain d'bouche. C'bon, j'peux t'rouler une pelle ou faut encore que j'passe un examen approfondi des amygdales, docteur… ?

\- Ça ira, sourit le jeune homme en se tendant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il s'accrocha à son cou quand il le renversa sur le dos, s'arrachant à leur baiser endiablé quand le bruit d'un flacon débouché résonna près de lui.

\- … c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Oh, rien, j'ai trouvé du lubrifiant, sourit l'adolescent en agitant le tube.

\- Que… _quoi_?

\- C'était dans le placard.

\- … je veux même pas savoir à quoi ça lui sert, bafouilla Law en s'évertuant à ignorer les grands signes que son imagination lui faisait.

Luffy ne releva pas – lui non plus ne voulait pas savoir – et renversa le gel sur ses doigts, ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité contemplant la silhouette de Law étendue sous lui.

L'avantage de pouvoir le troller, et le regarder à loisir sans qu'il ne se fasse hurler dessus au nom du respect de la pudeur d'autrui ou il ne savait quelle excuse idiote. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait se priver de la vue qu'il avait, malgré la pénombre.

Il en avait tellement envie. Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient vus, après avoir passé des heures à rire et boire café sur café – chocolat pour lui. Luffy était rentré troublé et, seul dans son lit, il s'était pris à penser à Law et tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était. Même ses yeux couleur de crème glacée lui avaient plu autant que le reste, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas plus dénués d'expression que d'autres.

Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un depuis des années ; il trouvait chez Law tout ce qu'il aimait chez un garçon, et il s'était mis bille en tête de l'avoir, peu importe la manière. Oh, il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps – Law avait eu l'air de partager la même idée.

Et maintenant, ils pouvaient partager bien plus qu'une pensée ; la preuve que leur couple n'était pas différent des autres, juste… un peu spécial. Unique, comme tout un chacun.

Law frissonna quand les doigts de Luffy le caressèrent, délicatement, traçant des cercles lents sur son entrée ; c'était difficile de se concentrer pour être détendu quand la moindre caresse vous rendait dingue.

Un premier doigt se glissa en lui avec une facilité qui le surprit. Il toucha la joue de Luffy qui embrassa sa paume, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est toujours facile à ce moment-là. C'est après que ça s'corse.

Law ne pouvait que le croire ; la perception qu'il avait de son corps était différente, car se réveillaient en lui des sensations toujours inédites. Etranges, pour l'instant : les va-et-vient étaient déconcertants, une sorte de mouvement contre-nature bizarrement agréable, pour quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé se trouver là.

Il sentit le souffle de Luffy sur son visage avant que sa bouche ne s'empare de la sienne, et nota un changement léger dans son comportement – il le trouva fébrile, la respiration courte, bien loin de l'assurance tranquille qu'il affichait auparavant.

\- … ça va pas… ? s'inquiéta Law entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

\- J'pourrais pas aller mieux, murmura Luffy en caressant son torse de sa main libre. J'suis juste… carrément excité, là, j'arrive pas à penser.

\- Pour changer.

La vengeance ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait – réplique grossière, tape sur la tête ou protestations véhémentes : un gémissement bruyant lui échappa quand Luffy poussa un second doigt près du premier. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir fusiller l'abruti du regard.

Ils allaient se faire griller si Luffy continuait à faire l'andouille de cette manière, mais cette éventualité semblait totalement lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

Plus doucement, Luffy ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts en lui, visiblement loin d'être pressé – en apparence seulement, il le lui avait avoué quelques instants auparavant. Et même si Law avait aussi terriblement envie d'aller plus vite, il savait qu'ils devaient absolument prendre leur temps pour l'étape d'après, au risque de se retrouver affublé d'une attitude ridicule en classe… bon, à dire vrai, seul le prof se rendrait compte de quelque chose, puisque personne ne serait apte à le voir marcher de cette manière.

Mais quand même.

Pour le principe.

La distinction avant tout.

Luffy poussa plus loin en lui et reprit son va-et-vient, se penchant sur lui pour le reprendre dans sa bouche – c'était beaucoup trop pour Law qui agrippa ses cheveux pour le repousser, tremblant.

\- Nan mais t'es malade… ! scanda-t-il à mi-voix, outré. Comment tu veux que-

\- Quoi, tu vas me la jouer précoce… ?

\- … t'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de t'étrangler, grogna-t-il, avant de geindre quand Luffy plongea ses doigts plus profondément dans son corps. Bordel, tu pourrais arrêter de faire _ça_ quand on parle… ?!

\- J'vais m'gêner, tiens.

Quand il dormirait profondément. Là, il pourrait en finir avec cet énergumène – peut-être lui passer le fil de la lampe de chevet autour de la gorge, ou un truc du genre, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de le transformer en repas pour Bepo. A l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait le haïr pour l'aguicher à ce point, ou l'adorer pour le plaisir pur qu'il lui donnait ; un peu des deux, sûrement.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on ne lui demande ce qu'il trouvait à un type aussi pénible qu'il ne voyait même pas ; Law n'avait pas grand-chose à dire quand on lui posait cette question, parce que c'était bien trop compliqué d'expliquer la richesse de leur relation à des personnes qui ne se basaient que sur ce que leurs yeux pouvaient leur apporter.

Il entendait souvent la même version les concernant ; comme quoi Law appréciait Luffy parce qu'il était un gentil crétin et que c'était la seule manière pour lui de se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un, et que Luffy appréciait Law parce que Corazon était le type le plus riche de la ville, avec son frère Doflamingo. Ces _a priori_ l'avaient longtemps dérangé, avant qu'il finisse par se dire qu'il s'en balançait. Il savait que c'était du vent, que Luffy s'en foutait pas mal de son compte en banque et que lui-même n'avait pas besoin d'être plus intelligent qu'un autre pour exister. Fin du débat.

\- Hé, Lu'…

\- Marrant, t'es vachement plus bavard avec deux doigts dans les fesses.

\- … connard.

\- Héhé, ricana-t-il. Tu voulais dire quoi… ?

\- … juste que je t'aime, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Luffy sourit – Law le sentit en portant ses mains à son visage – et embrassa ses doigts, enfouissant ses joues dans ses paumes en fermant les yeux ; il avait un mal fou à se concentrer, surtout avec la vue que Law lui offrait bien malgré lui.

Leur proximité physique lui mettait la tête et le cœur à l'envers, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ; Law était passé maître dans l'art de « je-me-défile-quand-ça-devient-intéressant » et passait son temps à esquiver ses avances et trouver des prétextes idiots. Luffy en avait eu ras le chapeau de paille et était allé trouver le médecin de Law, Rayleigh, pour lui demander si être aveugle empêchait d'avoir des relations sexuelles – autant dire que le vieux s'était étouffé avant de lui demander en quoi ça le regardait.

Et Luffy, avec une banalité effarante, de lui répondre qu'il voulait coucher avec Law et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait rembarrer à chaque tentative.

Pénible de comprendre les états d'âme de Law quand il était incapable de compatir totalement, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Doucement, Luffy retira ses doigts ; Law protesta faiblement, frissonna quand il lécha une ligne invisible le long de son ventre et remonta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser éperdument, plus hâtif que jamais.

Il l'entendit fouiller dans la table de chevet et tendit l'oreille, intrigué.

\- … tu cherches quoi, là… ?

\- Capotes.

\- … je… merde… j'ai pas ça dans ma table de chevet, Luffy, marmonna Law, dépité.

\- Que tu crois, s'esclaffa l'adolescent en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, au vu du bruit que fit le tiroir en se refermant.

\- Que-

\- Ça fait au moins 1 mois que j'en ai mis là-d'dans, au cas où. J'savais bien qu'elles serviraient un jour.

Il transpirait une telle satisfaction que Law hésitait entre rire ou lui en coller une, juste pour le principe et pour lui apprendre à être aussi suffisant.

Un sachet se déchira et il entendit Luffy bougonner et se tortiller entre ses jambes.

\- Pourquoi tu râles, encore… ?

\- J'sais jamais dans quel sens ça s'déroule, cette merde, j'y vois rien… ! pesta-t-il.

\- T'es pas doué pour un mec qui a ses deux yeux.

La flopée d'injures qui suivit le rassura presque – il avait une telle peur d'être inférieur à lui sur ce plan-là que se rendre compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes préoccupations le rassuraient à un point inimaginable.

Il était tellement compliqué pour lui d'avoir une notion claire et définie de ce qu'était le sexe, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Luffy ; les cours qui leur étaient donnés ne l'intéressaient que vaguement, tant ce concept restait nébuleux parce qu'il ne pouvait l'appréhender avec le toucher et ses autres sens. Son sens réel de la pudeur s'était développé quand il avait commencé à se déshabiller en présence de Luffy – avec les infirmiers, les médecins, son père, il s'en fichait pas mal jusque-là, parce que son corps n'était l'objet que de soins et d'examens médicaux, rien qui ne lui permette de définir une différence entre l'observation d'un spécialiste et la caresse d'une main qui désirait simplement le toucher.

Depuis que lui et Luffy avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, où Luffy s'était lové à demi nu contre lui, il avait compris qu'il y avait une réelle dissemblance entre ces situations ; depuis, il fermait la porte de la salle de bain et rechignait à se déshabiller pour que Rayleigh l'étudie. Des divergences qui avaient longtemps intrigué Corazon, avant qu'il ne comprenne le besoin que Law avait d'être seul avec lui-même.

Que son garçon changeait, qu'il n'était plus le gamin à surprotéger et que ses centres d'intérêts commençaient à être les mêmes que n'importe quel adolescent.

\- Vas-y, fais l'malin pendant qu'tu peux, railla Luffy en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

\- T'as l'intention de me faire mal… ?

\- … crétin, murmura-t-il après un long, très long silence.

Law se mordilla la lèvre, mal à l'aise – il avait fait une bourde. Encore heureux que Luffy ne soit pas rancunier.

Il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne et les doigts de son amant retrouvèrent leur place en lui, l'enduisant encore de gel froid ; tremblant, Law s'accrocha à son cou et garda son attention sur leurs lèvres nouées, sentant Luffy se presser contre lui.

Malgré la barrière qui les séparait toujours, Law pouvait sentir sa chaleur incendiaire ; Luffy s'arracha à lui et se redressa, ses doigts glissants se guidant en lui, le souffle court. Son cœur battait une course folle, dans une crise d'appréhension qui lui sembla ridicule – il l'avait déjà fait, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il angoissait autant… ?

Il ne voulait pas décevoir Law ; il avait passé tellement de temps à lui dire à quel point le sexe était génial qu'il refusait net l'idée d'échouer et de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

Law se raccrocha à chaque sensation inédite qui se présentait à lui, acceptant l'idée de ne pas chercher à les analyser mais à simplement les ressentir avec Luffy, puisque les vivre sans lui n'avait aucun intérêt, de son point de vue.

Luffy le pénétra lentement, sortant pour mieux revenir, guidé par son souffle, ses gémissements d'inconfort ou de plaisir, la pression de ses doigts sur lui ou le raclement de ses ongles – puisque Law était incapable de faire passer un message par les yeux, Luffy avait appris, comme lui, à percevoir sans voir les réactions de son petit-ami.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Law gémit quand Luffy posa une main sur son genou pour ouvrir un peu plus ses jambes et suivit l'injonction silencieuse, sentant ses cuisses se presser contre les siennes, l'humidité de sa peau et de sa caresse ; il se hissa sur les coudes pour se rapprocher de lui et laissa son corps onduler sous le sien, tentant de montrer sans mots et sans regard ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il préférait.

Luffy poussa encore et encore, s'efforçant de ne pas faire ce qui le démangeait depuis quelques instants – à savoir agripper les jambes de Law pour l'empêcher de bouger et le prendre sans sommation. Il le laissait se guider sur lui, ralentir quand la douleur prenait le pas, reprendre ses mouvements quand le plaisir revenait ; c'était presque un jeu, en un sens, et c'était ce que Luffy avait tenté de lui expliquer pendant des semaines entières. Que le sexe tel qu'il le concevait était tout sauf solennel et guindé, qu'il était fait de beaucoup plus de choses que quelques va-et-vient et caresses ciblées.

Finalement, Luffy fut entièrement en lui dans une dernière poussée, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans la chair de ses cuisses relevées – Law ne chercha pas à le repousser, au contraire : lui ne verrait pas les marques que cette étreinte risquait de lui laisser, mais il sentirait la sensibilité de sa peau sous ses doigts, et elle lui rappellerait inconditionnellement la possessivité de Luffy à ce moment-là, ce moment où ils ne faisaient enfin plus qu'un.

Luffy se pencha lentement sur lui, haletant, et Law sentit ses cheveux sur son visage, son souffle précipité, son parfum, avant que sa langue ne se glisse dans sa bouche pour cueillir la sienne sans douceur – c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait ainsi, et Law ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir, étouffé par ses lèvres quand Luffy se retira lentement pour revenir en lui, ses hanches allant et venant à la rencontre des siennes.

Law arquait le dos à chaque retour de Luffy dans son corps, s'habituant peu à peu à l'intrusion et à la sensation qui en découlait, tout en songeant à retenir ses gémissements trop sonores malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Luffy le contempla longuement, de ses yeux couleur de neige aux muscles qui s'esquissaient sous sa peau à chaque pénétration, en passant par l'endroit où ils étaient tous deux enfin joints. Il n'était pas rassasié de ce qu'il voyait, il en voulait encore plus, et il savait aussi que ce désir ne pourrait jamais être totalement satisfait, de la même manière que Law ne pourrait jamais être pleinement satisfait de la vue que lui donnaient ses mains.

Ils étaient tous les deux faits de la même essence, à ce moment-là : frustration, désir, envie, plaisir, retenue et extase ; Law tendit les mains et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Luffy lui refusa le baiser et Law insista, geignant alors qu'il ne lui accordait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- … impatient… ? susurra Luffy en ralentissant ses mouvements en lui.

\- Arrête de faire ça, haleta Law en se raccrochant désespérément à lui.

\- … faire quoi ?

Il se vengerait.

Il trouverait bien un moyen.

Luffy avait la sale manie de l'agacer et de le faire languir, d'autant plus quand Law avait, lui, l'habitude de partir au quart de tour et de répondre à ses provocations dans la seconde.

\- De m'allumer… !

\- Moi ? faire ça ? nooon.

Il se pencha sur lui, sourit et donna un coup de langue sur sa bouche, le faisant lourdement gémir d'impatience.

\- … dis-moi ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il.

Law avait longtemps cru que les personnes qui étaient capables de voir correctement n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, qu'elles pouvaient communiquer par le regard, mais son père lui avait souvent dit que ce qui lui semblait évident ne l'était pas pour tout le monde ; que souvent, ce qui était à portée de main des gens leur échappait, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas profiter.

Alors, le petit jeu que Luffy instaurait était-il le résultat de son ignorance sur les pensées que Law pouvait avoir, ou la simple occasion pour lui de se comporter comme tout un chacun… ?

\- … plus fort… s'il te plaît… murmura Law en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Luffy eut un sourire diabolique, il le sentit sous ses doigts – il donnerait cher pour pouvoir le voir de ses yeux. Il pensait que Luffy allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le faire tourner en bourrique, mais il eut simplement le droit d'être exaucé ; sûrement qu'il était à sa limite autant que lui.

Luffy embrassa la ligne de sa gorge, mordilla la peau humide qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, sentant son corps encaisser ses coups de reins plus fermes et rapprochés, comme il l'avait voulu ; les ongles de Law lui griffèrent le dos, une plainte de plaisir et de douleur mêlés lui échappa, et il entendit sa voix lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille qu'il était sûr qu'il avait aimé ça.

Et joueur, avec ça.

Il allait échanger la salière et le sucrier, demain matin, juste pour le faire chier et lui apprendre à le confondre avec un arbre à chat.

Après un dernier baiser, il se redressa et laissa une main libre glisser le long de son torse, s'arrêtant entre ses jambes pour refermer fermement ses doigts sur lui. Law inspira profondément – ça aussi, c'était beaucoup trop à gérer. Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, aucune expérience similaire à laquelle comparer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il avait connu de mieux dans sa vie, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était absolument pas objectif au vu du peu de choses qu'il avait pu connaître.

Son dos se courba quand une crampe lui noua les reins ; c'en était presque douloureux, ce plaisir sans nom qu'il vivait comme si son propre corps ne lui répondait plus. Sa tête bascula en arrière, il sentit ses yeux se révulser et les lèvres de Luffy volèrent le cri qui lui échappa, étouffant leur gémissement commun dans un baiser intense, profond, comme jamais encore ils n'en avaient partagé.

Luffy tremblait autant que lui, si ce n'était plus ; ses mains le serraient contre lui et semblaient refuser même l'idée de le relâcher. Law entendait sa respiration saccadée, sentait son pouls affolé dans ses veines. Il posa une main tremblante sur le torse de Luffy, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa paume.

Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures. De ce qui était censé arriver. La première fois n'était pas toujours teintée de gloire, souvent douloureuse ; il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de plaisir, mais Luffy était doué pour provoquer des renversements de situation – qu'il ait autant pris son pied ne devrait pas l'étonner. Cette expérience était loin d'être irréprochable, mais elle illustrait parfaitement leur relation : imparfaite mais meilleure à chaque fois.

Il s'attendait à ce que Luffy se marre, lâche une de ces phrases « Casse-Ambiance » dont il avait le secret ou se foute de lui d'une quelconque manière, mais il le surprit une fois de plus en restant silencieux ; il se retira lentement, avec une précaution que Law ne lui connaissait pas, et sortit du lit. Law tendit le bras et attrapa son poignet, le souffle court.

\- … attends, où tu-

\- J'reviens, chuchota-t-il, presque inaudible, se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son front.

Law se rallongea, entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et les pas de Luffy s'éloigner, encore – qu'est-ce qu'il était parti faire, sérieusement… ? tout ce que Law voulait, c'était qu'il reste avec lui jusqu'au lendemain matin, et qu'il ne le quitte pas une seule seconde, juste pour prolonger cet instant.

Il nicha son visage dans l'oreiller et inspira leurs parfums restés mêlés sur le tissu, lové sur lui-même. La porte se referma, il perçut son souffle encore court avant de sentir son corps se couler près du sien, sous les draps. Aussitôt, Law se rapprocha et l'enlaça, les bras de Luffy se refermant sur lui pour sceller leur étreinte.

Law percevait tout : leurs respirations, leurs cœurs battants, leurs peaux humides, la chaleur du tissu sur leurs corps encore frissonnants. Luffy respirait lentement, Law sentait ses cils caresser sa peau alors que ses yeux devaient papillonner de sommeil.

\- … Luffy.

\- Ouais.

\- … merci.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et Luffy posa un baiser sensuel au creux de son cou ; juste assez pour réveiller une envie qu'il imaginait pourtant rassasiée.

\- … j't'ai vraiment dévergondé, cette fois-ci.

\- Oh, la ferme, marmonna Law en lui donnant un léger coup de tête.

Ils rirent, le plus bas possible pour éviter de réveiller Corazon – Law priait pour que son père ai eu plus que jamais le sommeil lourd – et se serrèrent le plus possible l'un contre l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, en attendant que le sommeil ne vienne.

Pour Luffy, c'était une dissemblance de moins ; la nuit les mettait sur un même pied d'égalité et il avait eu l'occasion de prouver à Law que rien ne les différenciait, à présent, hormis ce regard sur leur existence qui ne serait jamais le même.

Pour Law, le voile qui séparait son monde et celui de Luffy avait pris des nuances différentes ; à cet instant, il ne se sentait plus inférieur. Quand le soleil se lèverait, il retrouverait sa condition, il le savait pertinemment, mais pour le reste de la nuit, ils ne seraient plus que 2 hommes après une partie de sexe, rendus aveugles par la nuit, avec seulement leurs mains pour voir l'autre.

\- … hé, pourquoi tu t'es levé… ?

\- Tu vas encore me dire que j'pète tout, marmonna Luffy.

\- Nan, mais dis.

\- Oh, ben j'aurais pu laisser la capote par terre, mais t'aurais aussi pu marcher dedans cette nuit en te levant, Bepo pourrait la chopper au passage en venant nous réveiller demain matin ou Cora pourrait la trouver en entrant dans la chambre, bailla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Ouais, non, c'était le mauvais plan ; Law étouffa un rire et posa un baiser sur son torse, Luffy entremêla leurs jambes, et le silence revint, pour les heures à venir, loin du tumulte de leur premier ébat.

Law fut le premier à s'endormir, recroquevillé dans les bras de Luffy qui resta longtemps réveillé, l'esprit encore en ébullition.

Ce qu'il ressentait était indéfinissable ; tout ce qu'il voulait était prouver à Law qu'ils étaient capable de faire les mêmes choses que tous les autres couples, même si cet idiot pensait le contraire, et surtout, _surtout_ , lui prouver qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres, peu importe sa façon différente d'appréhender le monde. Cora l'avait prévenu : Law était un garçon compliqué qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer, et Luffy avait pris le parti de le bousculer plus encore, pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et s'il en valait la peine.

Et Luffy n'avait pas été déçu, loin de là. Cet instant-là le lui prouvait : Law valait bien qu'on prenne le temps de s'intéresser à lui, et il ne se résumait pas à une vie dans le noir à travers un bâton blanc. Il y avait bien plus que ça, derrière ces yeux laiteux, et Luffy avait su le débusquer dès le début de leur relation, même si ça n'avait été que de l'amitié.

Law lui avait donné l'occasion de voir les choses différemment, de comprendre le monde à sa manière, et Luffy lui avait fait pleine confiance ; Law lui avait retourné la politesse en lui laissant prendre ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne, et c'était tout ce que Luffy avait voulu – être digne de la foi aveugle que Law lui avait accordée.

Tirant la couverture sur eux, il ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, pour laisser le sommeil finir le travail que leur ébat avait commencé.

. . . . . .

\- Ça va t'faire du bien d'prendre des couleurs ! brailla Luffy en l'entraînant dans la pente sableuse. T'es bronzé comme un lavabo, mon gars !

\- N'importe quoi ! c'est toi le blanc-bec, ici ! protesta Law en le suivant tant bien que mal – courir n'était pas le sport qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde, étrange question de coordination moteur qu'il ne se sentait pas de mettre à l'épreuve aujourd'hui.

\- Blanc-bec que dalle, ouais… ! tu vois rien, alors t'peux pas savoir, de toute façon !

Il aurait dû le tuer, comme chaque jour où il en avait eu l'occasion ; ce matin aussi, par exemple. Rien que pour l'avoir sorti du lit à cinq heures du matin sans raison valable – et puisque Cora n'avait émis aucune objection, il s'était retrouvé à prendre le train toute une matinée, les mains de Luffy plaquées sur les oreilles toutes les 10 minutes pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre leur destination.

Il n'avait pas vu le paysage changer, mais des changements infimes dans leur nouvel environnement lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille ; odeur de sable chaud, rues pavées sous ses pieds et embruns lointains, avec les cris des goélands et des mouettes aux alentours.

\- Je sais que t'es plus blanc que moi, débile, et arrête de me traiter comme si j'ét-

\- Comme si t'étais aveugle ? OK, au temps pour moi, la prochaine fois j'te largue sur le terre-plein central d'une autoroute, j'sens que les mecs qui sont aux caméras vont prendre de bons paris, rétorqua Luffy en le frappant.

Law lui balança une claque bien sentie derrière la tête – jeu, set et match, comme d'habitude, Luffy n'arrivait pas à l'esquiver – et agrippa son tee-shirt pour le suivre dans les dunes, non sans profiter de l'odeur iodée de l'océan. Puissante, agressive, mais qui possédait quelque chose de sauvage et d'indompté.

Comme Luffy.

Law était incapable de l'expliquer, mais la profondeur de ce parfum salé lui permettait de voir l'étendue d'eau sans fin qui se dressait devant lui.

Tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de dire, tant ses mots lui paraissaient pauvres.

La course de Luffy ralentit, et ils finirent par s'arrêter à quelques mètres des vagues, à en juger le bruit autour d'eux. Il n'entendait aucune voix dans leur périmètre immédiat, pas de signe de vie particulier.

\- … je peux au moins savoir dans quelle région on est… ?

\- Vendée. T'es déjà venu… ?

\- Non. Les seules fois où j'ai voyagé, c'était avec toi, Lu'.

\- … c'est pas faux. Bon, maintenant, à poil.

\- Que- _Quoi ?!_ glapit Law en sentant ses mains agripper son bermuda. Putain, mais pas devant tout le monde !

\- Mais y'a pas un chat, on est derrière les falaises, là, j'te jure ! insista Luffy. Allez, faut que j'te fasse enfiler un truc !

Bougonnant, Law s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et attrapa ce que Luffy lui tendait – lourd, glissant et froid. Il y passa les jambes et sentit la matière adhérer à sa peau alors qu'il y passait les bras ; les doigts de Luffy remontèrent un zip le long de son dos et s'assurèrent que la combinaison lui allait parfaitement.

De la plongée… ? Avec ce vent… ?

Law avait appris à faire aveuglément confiance à Luffy à des moments cruciaux – en se laissant couler au fond d'une piscine, notamment, ou en entrant dans une mer agitée avec pour seul repère les doigts de son amant noués aux siens. Autant de situations qui donnaient des crises cardiaques à Corazon, mais qui rendaient son fils plus vivant que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… ?

\- S'amuser ! répliqua Luffy derrière lui, en refermant sa propre combinaison après s'être apparemment tortillé dans tous les sens.

\- … je suis pas certain que ta définition de l'amusement soit la même que la mienne, Luffy.

Elle était même à des millions de kilomètres de la sienne, il en mettait sa main à couper.

Enfin, avait-il seulement le choix… ? Luffy allait être _insupportable_ s'il ne cédait pas à un autre de ses caprices.

\- Yo, négro… ! brama une voix lointaine, à travers les bourrasques et le bruit des vagues.

Oh, il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où, cette voix ; grave et basse, à des années-lumière de celle aigue et éraillée de son petit-ami.

Il se tourna dans sa direction et tendit la main dans le vide pour frapper dans celle d'Ace, l'un des aînés de Luffy ; des doigts chauds enveloppèrent les siens dans une étreinte ferme et inextricable, et une bourrade lui décolla les os du dos en prime – au moins, Ace et Sabo l'aimaient bien. Il ne s'imaginait même pas devoir supporter de les voir s'ils avaient l'envie permanente de l'étriper, ces types pouvaient être monstrueusement flippants quand ils s'y mettaient.

Law n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler ; pour avoir passé des heures à le toucher, il connaissait les formes et la bouille de Luffy littéralement sur le bout des doigts, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander cette faveur aux deux plus grands.

Toucher le visage de quelqu'un, surtout aussi longuement, était terriblement intime, et Law comprenait cette retenue mieux que personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oh, une demande de Luffy, sourit-il à en entendre l'inflexion de sa voix. Tu sais nager, non… ?

\- Euh… ouais… ?

\- Alors ramène-toi.

Pouvait-il seulement dire non… ?

Luffy lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa suite, jusqu'au bord de l'eau où l'écume fraîche aspergea ses pieds nus.

\- … c'est quoi ce traquenard… ?

\- C'est pas toi qui baves de jalousie quand j'te dis que j'surfe… ? ricana Luffy. Ben, tu vas surfer, comme ça t'arrêteras de me prendre le chou.

Surfer… ?

Lui… ?

Impossible.

Il serait incapable de faire ça. Il ne voyait rien, il ne pourrait pas se tenir sur une planche, anticiper la venue des vagues… bref, il avait besoin de ses yeux pour ça, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait renoncé à faire il y avait bien longtemps.

Il avait appris à composer avec ce qu'il avait, et il était compliqué pour lui d'accorder sa confiance à un monde aussi instable, aussi inconstant ; il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il quitterait un jour ce monde sans jamais rien en avoir vu. Son monde à lui se limitait à une portée de bras, le reste n'était que du vide. Un vide où les bras de Luffy le réceptionnaient à chaque fois, mais aujourd'hui faisait exception.  
Luffy ne lui servirait pas de ligne de vie pour faire des longueurs dans une piscine immobile.  
Luffy ne l'aiderait à pas à se réceptionner lors d'une chute sur le sol.  
Luffy ne lui tiendrait pas la main pendant qu'il marcherait sur une poutre.  
Luffy ne lui dirait pas quelle direction prendre lors d'une énième promenade à vélo.  
Luffy ne serait pas avec lui sur la planche.

\- Lu'… j'peux pas.

\- Tu m'as dit ça la semaine dernière, non… ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille, alors que la voix d'Ace interpellait Sabo, qui devait se trouver un peu plus loin avec le matériel.

Law fronça les sourcils, alors que la main de Luffy caressait son visage balayé par le vent.

Ca n'avait rien à voir, à ses yeux – laisser son corps entre les mains de Luffy était largement différent de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

\- Tu m'as sorti des tas d'arguments débiles… et pourtant tu l'as fait… _on_ l'a fait. J'vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui.

\- Luffy, on parle d'aller piquer une tête sur des tubes qui font 3 mètres de haut… pas de coucher ensemble…

\- Tu m'fais toujours confiance… ?

\- … toujours.

\- Alors viens.

Il entendit son rire alors qu'ils marchaient dans le sable détrempé, sa voix lui rappeler que certains requins n'avaient besoin de que 30 centimètres d'eau pour nager peinards, et qu'ils avaient sûrement envie de croquer du métis ; Law était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais le seul regret qu'il avait à nouveau, à ce moment-là, était de ne pas pouvoir saisir l'expression de son visage et de ses yeux. Il aurait tué pour pouvoir avoir la chance, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de voir la malice qu'il percevait dans cette voix si particulière. De voir avec un sens qui lui était inconnu ce que ses oreilles entendaient.

Il stoppa leur marche dans le sable, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et tira Luffy en sens inverse ; l'adolescent se retourna, Law tendit la main et la glissa dans ses cheveux humides, l'amenant à lui pour l'embrasser, goûtant l'eau salée qui avait éclaboussé ses lèvres. Luffy sourit, pressé contre lui par le mouvement des vagues, ses bras autour de son cou.

Luffy avait souvent l'habitude de lui dire qu'il allait lui en mettre plein la vue – Law ne s'offusquait plus de ce qu'il prenait auparavant en offense, et qu'il avait appris à aimer par-dessus tout aujourd'hui. Luffy ne lui avait jamais menti à ce sujet : il était les yeux que Law n'aurait jamais, mais qu'il n'échangerait jamais avec personne. Parce que la vue de Luffy sur le monde était la seule qui l'intéressait.

Une légère lame de fond roula sur le sable, sous ses pieds, annonce d'une vague à venir qui s'abattit sur eux – la froideur de l'eau et du néoprène contrasta avec la chaleur de la main de Luffy dans la sienne, sa poigne se raffermit et Law vacilla dans le roulis de l'océan, mais ne tomba pas.

Aucune raison de tomber quand c'était Luffy qui le guidait.

.

* * *

 _«_ _Pour_ _aimer, il faut être aveugle, se livrer entièrement,  
ne rien voir, ne rien raisonner, ne rien comprendre. »_

 _Guy de Maupassant._

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**_


End file.
